


Souche

by Tythan (orphan_account)



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emetophilia, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Restraints, Skull Fucking, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tythan
Summary: It's time to get up and let goYou're gonna come undone





	Souche

“And you’re sure you can take this?” Tyler asks, fingers nervously combing through the short blue locks. 

 

Ethan hums in affirmation and nods for good measure, looking up at the older male with a gaze reminiscent of a puppy begging for table scraps. “I’ve had tons of practice,” Ethan says, a cocky grin plastered across his face. 

 

Tyler rolls his eyes and tightens his grip on the younger’s hair, pulling him closer until Ethan’s cheek is pressed against the crotch of Tyler’s pants. Ethan struggled to keep his balance, soft click of metal from his handcuffs and both their breathing being the only noises in the small apartment. Once he's re-found his balance in their close proximity, his hands move to unbutton and unzip Tyler’s jeans, and he does his best to tug them, and Tyler’s boxers down enough to free his cock. 

 

Ethan’s hands drop back to the floor, palms pressed into the soft carpet as he presses soft, teasing kisses along tyler’s shaft and laps at the precum gathering at Tyler's slit. It takes a bit of coaxing, namely an intensely hard pull at Ethan's hair, strong enough to have the boy whimpering and sucking a harsh inhale through his teeth before Ethan finally takes Tyler fully into his mouth.  

 

Tears sting the corners of Ethan’s eyes, but he goes along compliantly, slowly taking Tyler completely into his throat and doing his best to breathe through his nose as he focuses on moving his tongue along the underside of Tyler’s cock. Tyler lets out a low groan of appreciation, taking more of Ethan’s hair into his grip and holding him flush against his crotch. Drool drips past Ethan’s lips and runs own his chin, pooling between his bound hands and sinking down into the living room carpet.

 

It’s several seconds before Ethan’s control of his throat falters, and he feels himself start to gag. Tyler forces him though the first one, before letting Ethan go as the second gag wracks his body and leaves him coughing, almost in the brink of shaking. His handcuffs clink again as he raises a hand to wipe his chin, then swears the saliva onto the front of his shirt. 

 

He takes a few seconds to even out his breathing before he’s taking Tyler back into his mouth. Ethan closes his eyes to focus on his motions, and let out a soft groan as he feels Tyler’s dull nails running along his scalp. 

 

Tyler’s content to have him like that for a few moments, admiring The way Ethan’s head bobs and the occasional time he looks up, bright, doe-y hazel eyes looking at him with an intoxicating mix of love and lust. 

 

But Tyler’s arousal gets the better of him, and he’s getting close shamefully quick. He grips Ethan’s hair tight enough to nearly makes his knuckles go white as he forces Ethan all the way down with little to no warning. Ethan makes a choked noise of surprise, and he does his best to adjust, but severely struggles. Tyler’s holding him in place firm, groaning as Ethan’s throat spasms through gags and coughs. Ethan feels heat creeping up his neck as he struggles with even oxygen intake. He places both palms on Tyler’s thigh, attempting to pull back, but Tyler keeps firm. 

 

And then he feels it.

 

The telling, burning sensation making it's way up his throat. Ethan tried to make a noise of warning, but Tyler ignores it. Another gag, followed by a shudder and feels the shakes setting in as he loses control. Bile pours from his mouth, covering Tyler’s jeans and falling down to the floor, soaking into the carpet. Tyler cums, a loud groan leaving him and he finally has the decency to let go, allowing Ethan to pull back as another wave of vomit rushes up his throat. There’s a puddle between Ethan’s knees and on both their clothes, and it’s soon mixing itself with Tyler’s cum. 

 

Ethan retches, spitting a few times in hopes of getting the taste out of his mouth. He wipes at his mouth with one hand, the other being used to attempt to wipe away the tears that built up from the strain his body went under. 

 

“Jesus Christ, Ethan.” Tyler sighs, breathless, raising a hand to wipe a tear from Ethan’s cheek. 

 

“Guess I need more practice.” Ethan laughs, raising his hands up so Tyler can unlock his cuffs

 

“And maybe a tile floor next time.” 

 

“I mean…. It’s washed out fine every other time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @crankyplier lol


End file.
